


Sowas trinke ich nicht!

by Mireyuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Potter, Coke, Cursebreaker Malfoy, Fluff, M/M, Oktober Prompt 2018, PartyGames, interhouse friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Das erste Prompt ist Coke!Lasst euch überraschen!





	Sowas trinke ich nicht!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CupcakeAluna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CupcakeAluna).



Draco und Harry waren nun schon unglaubliche zwei Jahre ein Paar. Nach dem Krieg und Hogwarts und ihrer Ausbildung, Harry als Auror, Draco als Fluchbrecher, hatten sich ihre Wege arbeitsbedingt immer wieder gekreuzt. Mit jedem Mal wurden sie vertrauter miteinander und dann lud Harry Potter ihn schließlich zum Essen ein.  
Es war wie eine verkehrte Welt gewesen und doch hatte es gepasst. Wenn Draco so zurück sah, verstand er immernoch nicht, wie sie sich nicht hatten früher finden können.  
Doch hier und da gab es ein paar Eigenarten. Fand Draco. Für Harry schienen Sie alltäglich.  
Der ‘Geschirrspüler’ war ein Muss in Harrys Küche.  
Das ‘Auto’ natürlich auch!  
Und von dem Fernseher ganz zu schweigen!  
Aber Draco gewöhnte sich daran, fand einiges sogar ganz nützlich. Er mochte es auf Muggelart zu kochen, Harry hatte ihm einiges gezeigt und er hatte sich viel selber angeeignet, es war fast wie Zaubertränke brauen! 

Und dann kam ein Abend, an dem sie alle ihre Freunde eingeladen hatten. Hermine, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Ron und Terry. Ihre kleine Gruppe hatte sich auch, schlussendlich, zusammengefunden.  
Da holte sein Freund wieder diese Plastikflaschen mit Gelber, Durchsichtiger und Schwarzer Flüssigkeit hervor. Sie rochen einfach abartig süß und ew… Draco hatte sie von Anfang an verabscheut. Neville, Hermine und Harry tranken sie sehr gerne, anscheinend. Für Draco und die anderen komplett unverständlich, selbst für Weasley!

Und dann spielen sie, obwohl sie alle fast dreißig waren Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Es war ein lustiges Spiel, aber Draco bekam immer grauenvolle Pflichtaufgaben. Das letzte Mal hatte er im tiefsten Winter, nur in Shorts einmal um das Haus laufen müssen. Gottseidank war er und der Rest ziemlich betrunken gewesen, sonst wäre ihnen klar gewesen, dass Draco sich eine Erkältung zuziehen würde.  
Ganz abgesehen, von den überraschten Blicken ihnen Nachbarn!

Blaise sah über sein Glas Feuerwhiskey zu Draco. “Draco, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?”, fragte er spitzbübisch. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannte Draco schon so lange, dass er wirklich überlegen musste. Pest oder Cholera…  
Er wählte diesmal die Cholera, das letzte Mal war die Pest, so mies gewesen, dass Draco tagelang niemandem seiner Freunde in die Augen gucken konnte.  
Dracos Geheimster Fetisch… Er hasste Blaise, normalerweise sein bester Freund, in diesen Momenten abgrundtief.  
“Trink diese… Coke?!…”, er deutete auf die Plastikflasche mit dem rotweißen Etikett und der Schwarz-Braunen Flüssigkeit.  
Schon allein der Gedanke ließ Draco erschaudern und er fluchte. “Du bist so eine…”, knurrte er, doch sein Freund hielt ihm schon grinsend sein Glas hin. Harry trank Coca Cola nur zu Feiern oder besonderen Anlässen, sonst eher Wasser und Tee. Gottseidank. 

Draco nahm das Glas, roch dran und verzog das Gesicht. Allein der süße-blubberige-saure-Geruch und der Farbe, wenn man es Farbe nennen konnte, brachte Draco knapp dazu, die Aufgabe auszuschlagen.  
Hermine lachte Tränen und hielt sich den Bauch. “Na los Draco, es wird dich nicht umbringen, versprochen!”, sagte sie zwischen ihren Tränen.  
Er atmete tief durch und nahm einen Schluck.  
Als Erstes spürte er die Kohlensäure auf der Zunge, dann schmeckte er, die dunkle Süße, wie Rohrzucker oder Sirup. Und dann wurde es einfach süß-säuerlich… Er schluckte den Schluck herunter und ein Schauer durchlief ihn.  
Er blinzelte zweimal und schmeckte immer noch das Getränk, doch jetzt war es gar nicht mal sooooo schlecht. Er nahm noch einen Schluck und überraschte damit Blaise, Pansy und Terry. Es schmeckte immer noch abartig süß, eigentlich zu süß, aber irgendwie nach einem ganz neuen Geschmack. Keine Frucht, keine Süßigkeit…  
“Ich sage doch, dass du es mögen wirst!”, meinte Dracos Freund und grinste ihn an.  
“Ja… So war das ja auch mit uns… erst konnte ich dich gar nicht anschauen und jetzt kann ich nicht mehr wegschauen!”, meinte Draco grinsend und bekam dafür einen kitschigen Kuss.  
Von seinem Retter der Zaubererwelt!


End file.
